


Music

by Hectrex



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectrex/pseuds/Hectrex
Summary: 31 Days of Apex - Day 27 - Music: Revenant's final moments set to the proper music.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Music

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," hummed Revenant as he dragged the guard to the railing of the catwalk. He wrapped his arm around the man's throat, squeezed, and tossed the lifeless body into the industrial canyon below. Futile gunfire could be heard down the pathway as Loba kicked another Syndicate guard towards the simulacrum's feet.

"When you're fast asleep."

The assassin sunk his hand deep into the chest of the mercenary, twisting to make sure he didn't survive.

"In dreams you will lose your heartaches."

Loba walked past the simulacrum as alarms sounded in the facility, orange lights flashing in the distance. The final door to the mission lay just ahead, but between them and their destination was a wall of armored guards. One of them gave a hand sign, and the lights of the room shut off, bathing the assailants in darkness.

"Whatever you wish for, you keep."

The tac team quickly turned on nightvision only to find that Revenant and Loba were missing from their field of view. One by one, their lights went out as the assassin and thief tore through their ranks and flesh. Some attempted to fire their weapons in the chaos, giving occasional bursts of light that created tableaus of the carnage.

"Have faith in your dreams and someday,"

Once the guards were disposed of, Loba stepped over their bodies and began working on the keypad locking the door. She had always been confident when picking any locks, but now her hands were shaking like never before. Revenant put his hand on her shoulder, and there was a gentleness in it that neither person knew was possible.

"Your rainbow will come smiling through."

Once inside, there was a heavily reinforced metal cylinder that sat behind a floating white keyboard. Loba inserted a data knife into the side of the keyboard, and the wall slid upwards. Pearlescent fog poured out of the container, revealing a dormant, wrinkled head inside a glass case.

"No matter how your heart is grieving,"

Revenant stroked the glass carefully. It was clear that three centuries of stress and suffering had taken their toll, and he was there to pay the price one last time. Loba walked up and pointed her pistol at the case. Revenant slinked backwards, and the Wolf shot him a final glance. The shell nodded grimly.

"If you keep on believing,"

Loba squeezed the trigger, and the sound of the shot would stay with her always. Revenant stumbled, his body slowly shutting down. After so many years of broadcasting, his stubborn consciousness still had a last few seconds before fading. Just as the light began to dim in his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Loba leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. And then, the nightmare ended.

"The dream that you wish will come true."


End file.
